Du vet han Gud?
by M1KAELA
Summary: Det handlar om kärleken efter döden, och hur man väljer. Helt egen historia, egna karaktärer. INGEN FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**DETTA ÄR INGEN FICTION UTAN EN HELT EGEN HISTORIA MED KARAKTÄRER SOM JAG STÅR BAKOM. **

Finns fyra färdigskriva kapitel, lägger ut fler när det finns visat intresse!

* * *

_Det är allt vanligare att man gifter om sig en eller två gånger, men varje gång svär man evig trohet inför Gud, eller hur? Och om han inte upphäver den eden, vare sig du gifter om dig eller inte?_

_Sanna första man dör i en bilolycka, och tio år senare gifter hon om sig. Så när hon efter ett långt och relativt lyckligt liv somnar in vid 76 års ålder är hon omedveten om det helvete hon snart ska få uppleva._

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Under den tid jag levde fick jag höra om hur svårt livet är, att den enkla biljett ut som Gud välsignat oss med är döden. Anta att jag höll med dessa pessimister – för tro mig, livet är underbart och något ni tar för givet varje dag – och himlen verkligen är det paradis vi människor är menade att resa till.

Detta skulle vara ett antagande, precis som jag sa, men inget antagande jag kan göra. Livet jag tillbringade på jorden innehåller de lyckligaste minnena jag bär med mig just nu, samtidigt de som får mig att grubbla nätterna i ände.  
Ni förstår, vi änglar behöver inte sömn, vilket är en välsignelse då jag har mycket att grubbla över.

Nu ska jag inte förstöra eran syn på himlen helt och hållet, det här stället är faktiskt helt underbart. Jag menar, det regnar aldrig. Ja, aldrig som i aldrig. Inte för att det är någon tropiskt värme hellre, utan allt är behagligt. Temperaturen, molnigheten, solskenet.  
Behagligt.

Innan jag tråkar ut er med allt detta prat om väder – antar att det är en dålig vana från de sociala sammandrabbningar jag varit om tidigare – bör jag kanske förklara varför jag skriver det här, vad det är jag vill berätta för er alla.  
Min barndom kan vi avverka snabbt, om ni ursäktar mig. Den har ingen väsentlighet, men om ni nu skulle tänkas vara intresserade. Min mamma och pappa var ett av dessa medelålderspar vars utsikter för barn var relativt mörka – tills en dag då mamma gick över med hela tre månader. Först var hon säker på att det var klimakteriet men hennes unga ålder – i det avseendet - fick igång tankarna. Så under en lunchrast smög hon ut för att köpa sig ett test och hittades fyrtiotre minuter senare avsvimmad på en toalett, där det positiva graviditetstestet låg kvar i hennes hand.  
Mina föräldrars kärlek har jag aldrig tvivlat på, det var den sorten som inte dömde mig för vilka val jag än gjorde i livet, deras stöd var det viktigaste jag hade under mitt första äktenskap.

Skolgången är inte mycket att skryta med, enda gången jag fick MVG på ett prov var när Emma Recoi satt bredvid mig och min blick kanske flöt över till hennes papper en eller två gånger.  
Inte för att jag var så långt ner att IG-varningarna haglade över mig, nej inte alls. Min lärare i svenska slog huvudet på spiken när han skrev till mitt utvecklingssamtal: _"Susanna är en väldigt trevlig ung dam som håller sig stadigt på VG-gränsen."_  
Oj, där fick ni visst med mitt namn.  
Susanna Engwall.  
Kanske det enda jag har emot mina föräldrar ända in i graven.  
Annars var jag den tjejen som gärna sprang bakom gympasalen och rökte tillsammans med de äldre eleverna, tills jag själv var störst och sprang iväg till gymnasiet som låg två hundra meter bort där jag nästan dreglade över varenda kille som ens skänkte mig en blick.  
Studenten lyckades jag ta på samma gymnasium efter tre knöliga år på samhällslinjen, till mina föräldrars lycka.

Nu blev det här alldeles för likt en självbiografi vilket inte är meningen. Och det har börjat röra sig i vardagsrummet, vilket inte är ett gott tecken. Visserligen behöver inte änglar sova, men tydligen är det en vana som är svår att bryta. Båda två var förresten riktigt bra på det där med att sova bort helger.  
Förvirrar jag er?

Fyra veckor och tre dagar efter min tjugoandra födelsedag träffade jag Daniel. Kärleken som spirade mellan oss höll sig i tre år innan vi bestämde oss för att knyta samman våra band för alltid framför släkt och vänner.  
Vårt för alltid blev snöplit kort.  
Åtta år, sju månader och tio dagar efter att vi träffades första gången, och fem år, fem månader och tolv dagar efter vårt bröllop, springer han över vägen för att hinna med bussen, för att komma hem till mig, och ser inte alls att den redan är på väg.

Pang.

Jag har fortfarande en fruktansvärd fobi för sjukhus.

Erik kom sju år senare, när jag fortfarande inte riktigt repat mig efter Daniels bortgång. Tydligen hade livet ett par ess kvar i rockärmen, för kärlek slog till igen, och vi gifte oss nio år, tre månader och fyra dagar efter att Daniel lämnade mig.  
Den fritid som sömnen lämnat öppen är svår att fördriva, så jag har stor koll på dagar nu, som ni kanske märker.

Många undrade om jag älskade den ena mer än den andra, vilket jag aldrig kunde svara på. För mig var det som två olika liv, två olika jag som varit med om det. Daniel var Daniel och Erik var Erik.  
Dock hade jag aldrig, inte ens i min vildaste fantasi, kunnat föreställa mig att de skulle träffas. Jag kunde se en tydlig linje som drog genom mitt liv, före och efter olyckan.

Men så sitter jag här, med båda sovande i vardagsrummet. Vem av dem nu som rörde på sig har somnat om, för ljudet har tystnat.  
Visserligen var jag aldrig troende, men att Gud kunde spela mig sådana spratt trodde jag aldrig.  
Är det verkligen så att jag ska tillbringa resten av evigheten med två män som båda påstår att de har någon slags äganderätt över mig?


	2. Chapter 2

**DETTA ÄR INGEN FICTION UTAN EN HELT EGEN HISTORIA MED KARAKTÄRER SOM JAG STÅR BAKOM. **

* * *

**Kapitel 2  
**

När jag framåt morgonkvisten vågade mig ur sängen – det var trevligare att ligga där än att smyga runt mina makar i vardagsrummet – satt både Erik och Daniel vid köksbordet, knäpptysta. Kylan mellan de två kunde knappast vara mer påtaglig, deras stolar var placerade på varsin ände av det avlånga ekbordet och blickarna var vända åt olika håll. Under de flertal år som jag var gift med dem – inte samtidigt, så diskret skulle jag aldrig kunna vara – såg jag aldrig den här sidan. Det är verkligen som om de äger mig, som att det löftet jag avlade i kyrkan ger dem all slags rätt att bestämma vem jag vill leva med.

Frågan är bara, vem vill jag leva med?

En suck flög ur mig och plötsligt var bådas ögon vända mot mig.

Erik såg ut att vara i slutet av tjugo årsåldern, precis som jag. Även om det var innan jag ens hade träffat honom kunde jag se hur lik han var sig själv från de bilderna hans mamma visat mig under våra otaliga besök. I mina ögon var han inte den klassiska typen som föll under kategorin skönhet. Hans eldröda hår och fräknarna som täckte det ovala ansiktet var ofta källan bakom de grova skämt han fått utstå under sin ungdom. Ämnet var känsligt för honom, men när man är gift med någon under 34 år kommer ett och annat skelett ut ur garderoben. Hans yttre hade dock förskönats efter att jag lärt känna honom bättre under åren, näsan som först varit aningen för bred för min smak är nu ett av hans finaste drag.

Hans ögon också.

Som ett hav utan botten där skrattet aldrig var långt borta.

"Jag har gjort kaffe till dig, precis som du vill ha det", Daniels röst får mig att rysa, som den har gjort varenda gång jag hört den de senaste dygnen. Det tog mig så många år att ens klara av tanken att han var borta, nu plötsligt fanns han där framför mig, livs levande.

Om man nu kan säga så om änglar.

Hur mycket jag ska berätta om det förflutna vet jag inte ännu, det kommer väl med tiden. Bara det väsentliga ska med, jag vill inte tråka ut er som jag tidigare sagt. Jag sa även tidigare att jag fördrev min fritid med att räkna dagar – så jag vet att det är exakt 378 dagar sedan jag kom hit.  
Ni undrar kanske varför jag pratar så lättvindigt om det här, döden är alltid något som kommer att skrämma er, som den gjorde mig. Jag har väl fördelen med att alla jag saknar kommer förr eller senare att ta sig hit upp med, vare sig de vill det eller inte. Så det jag har jobbigast med är väntan, även om det inte finns någon där nerifrån som jag väntar på.

Det svåraste är att förklara hur hela det här samhället är uppbyggt, för jag känner inte till allt själv. Att man stannar i den ålder som man trivdes bäst i under sitt liv är bland de bästa överraskningarna jag kunde ha fått. Den exakta ålder som jag befinner mig är inget som är säkert, men jag gissar på tjugofyra. Att jag inte uppskattade min kropp på den tiden är helt otroligt, men känslan av att gå från sjuttiosex till tjugofyra måste jag säga är underbar. Min rygg gör inte ont och alla mina tänder är tillbaka. Att jag ens klarade av att leva så.

Daniel är den där uppenbara snyggingen som folk spanar in på tunnelbanan. När han steg in genom dörren i onsdags hoppade mitt hjärta till - eller, om jag hade haft ett fungerande - och jag förundras över hur exakta mina minnesbilder ändå har varit. Det svarta, halvspretiga håret med en kort lugg som snett la sig ner över pannan, ögonen som med sin mjuka, bruna färg fick mig att tro på evig kärlek och den där munnen som måste varit designad för att kyssas gudomligt.

Att den här mannen var min, endast min, i över nio år måste vara ett mysterium.

Innan jag faktiskt förstod att det var mig han älskade, att det fanns något så töntigt som tvillingsjälar, var jag säker på att Gud drev med mig. Sedan gick det ett år, och Daniels kärlek var ofrånkomlig.

När jag fick identifiera honom – vilket hans mamma ville göra, men jag krävde ett sista adjö och slogs för att få göra det, jag var trots allt hans fru – kändes det som om allt var över, Gud hade tagit tillbaka den ängel han så villigt skänkt mig.  
Nu förstår jag det roliga i det hela, hur Gud tänkt att jag ska betala tillbaka.  
Genom att under resten av evigheten leva med att jag har två makar, två män som älskar mig mer än allt annat, och jag ska tvingas välja bort någon.

Eriks röst avbröt mina tankegångar – som på sitt sätt är bra eftersom jag höll på att virra bort mig totalt. Hans hand pekade mot mitten av bordet där två koppar stod – som först var märkligt, ingen av dem nådde dit – och sa:

"Jag har gjort kaffe, som jag vet att du gillar det."

Hans blick var tydlig: Daniel ska inte tro att han känner dig bättre, vi är de som var tillsammans för alltid, det är vi som ska vara tillsammans för alltid.

Nu finns det ett litet problem, nämligen att jag aldrig har gillat kaffe. Det har alltid framstått som så vuxet och ballt, och alla tror att jag älskar kaffe.

Ja, till och med min make.

Makar.

Det här är ren tortyr.

Problem nummer två är att det finns två koppar, och jag har ingen aning om vem som har kokat upp vilken. Eller vems känslor jag har råd att såra. Min blick känns ovanligt desperat, och ingen av de två männen som för tillfället stirrar på mig – vilket är otroligt vidrigt – verkar intresserade av att hjälpa mig. Sakta lyfte jag upp den ena koppen och smakade försiktigt. Beskt, starkt och helt utan socker. Inte min smak alls. Så - ni borde väl få veta att jag är urusel på att inte visa känslor - det gick inte att hindra min hals att ge ifrån sig ett fräsande ljud. Leendet som växer fram på Daniels ansikte är varning nog, jag har valt helt fel mugg.

"Jag sa ju att det inte spelade någon roll hur länge du hade känt henne, jag hade henne först!"

Erik reser sig upp och jag är nära på att rusa fram för att hindra den antika, oljebehandlade stolen från att slå i golvet, men jag står helt stilla, Erik hinner nämligen börja vråla innan jag får chansen:

"Är du helt dum eller?! Tror du att Sanna kommer kasta bort nästan fyrtio år på en kort romans hon hade som ung?"

Just det, jag heter Susanna men kallas Sanna.  
Bara så att ni vet.  
Och just nu har jag väldigt svårt att bestämma mig för vem jag är mest arg på, Erik, Daniel, mig själv eller Gud. Det är svårare att välja än vad man kan tro.

I alla fall, jag tröttnade på grälet innan Daniel hann skrika sitt svar, så jag tog den ena koppen och slängde den i golvet i ren frustration. Ja, jag har ett kraftigt temperament. Tack och lov hade det hunnit svalna en aning, för allt skvätte nästan upp på mig, vilket jag knappt märkte eftersom jag rusade tillbaka till min säng direkt. Båda två har bankat på dörren i nästan en halvtimme nu, ingen verkar förstå att jag inte tänker öppna. Och om ni påstår att 'förlåt' är det mesta uttjatade ordet under eran livstid, tänk om.

Jag har aldrig hört det yttras så många gånger som bland oss, de döda.


	3. Chapter 3

**DETTA ÄR INGEN FICTION UTAN EN HELT EGEN HISTORIA MED KARAKTÄRER SOM JAG STÅR BAKOM. **

Tack, Angel in Candyland, här kommer ett till! :)

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Dörren öppnades och ljudet av Daniels röst fick mig återigen att tappa andan – om det nu hade varit möjligt – och jag lyckades inte koncentrera mig på vad han sa. Det hela är så absurt, de senaste decennierna har jag spenderat med Erik, jag har älskat honom, vi har byggt ett liv tillsammans, och nu sitter jag här som en tonåring igen, galet förälskad - som om Erik aldrig existerat.

För att inte verka allt för oförskämd – eller för att få mig en bättre titt på honom - hasade jag mig upp för att sitta upp lutande mot sänggaveln bakom mig.

Sängen liknande något från de otaliga reklamfilmer jag genomled innan min död – stor, vit och fluffig med en enkel trägavel. För att vara ärlig är det temat här, golvet, väggarna, taket och dörrarna går helt i vitt vilket sofforna, stolsdynorna, mattorna, köket, badrummet, sängkläderna, gardinerna, handdukarna, blommorna och lamporna också gör.  
Aningen ensidigt, eller vad säger ni? Men alla små detaljer i huset, stolsbenen, sänggaveln, borden och dörrtrösklarna är i alla fall av samma oljebehandlade trämaterial och den enda färgklicken i huset – om man nu kan kalla beige för färg.

Daniel satte sig ner bredvid mig och tog tag i min ena hand. Om jag hade haft en puls skulle den ha ökat, hade jag haft lungor skulle de lagt av, hade jag inte varit död hade min kropp reagerat genom att domna av. Men allt som hände var att det fladdrade till i magen på ett bekant sätt – jag hade varit med om det här förut. Det var inte rättvist mot någon av dem. Erik hade varit mig trogen och ignorerat det faktum att jag mer än halva mitt liv saknat Daniel, som i sin tur spenderat samma mängd tid med att vänta på mig. Jag är tvungen att välja, att ha kvar dem båda finns inte som alternativ. Hur egoistiskt det än är kan jag inte hjälpa att det är vad jag vill, jag kan inte vara hel utan de båda.

Jag nämnde tidigare att jag redan varit här uppe i ett år, så borde jag inte ha löst den här problemet redan? Erik och Daniel älskar mig – utan några som helst tvivel – men ingen av dem skulle stå ut att vänta på mitt beslut så länge, båda två skulle bli alldeles för sårade över min ångest. Sanningen är den att Erik och jag har levt – eller bott om man ska vara petig – tillsammans här sedan jag kom. Visst sände jag iväg en tanke då och då på vart Daniel var, men jag trodde att han hade gått vidare med sin evighet – ja, liv kan man inte kalla det – och en vacker dag kanske vi skulle stöta på varandra.

Men så blev det inte.

Det hade knackat på dörren – vilket förvånade mig då varken jag eller Erik har några bekanta som bor så pass nära att bara stanna förbi inte kräver ett telefonsamtal – så nyfiken som jag är öppnade jag dörren.  
Och där stod han.  
Senast jag hade sett det ansiktet, de där ögonen, hade läkarna tvingats lägga en bit tygskynke över ena halvan av ansiktet för det var så demolerat. Ögonen, de vackraste ögon jag någonsin sett, hade varit oseende och då förstod jag att han verkligen var borta, glöden bakom dem hade slocknat.  
Men nu fanns den där, lika brinnande som förut.

Hans röst hade fullkomligt knockat mig, vilket den fortfarande gör när han överraskar mig, och den vackra, gudomliga munnen hade rört på sig, hans ansikte hade använt sig av minspel, men jag hade inte lyckats höra eller tolka något av det.  
Min Daniel var där.  
Om Erik inte hade kommit bakom ryggen på mig, lagt handen på min midja och viskat: "Det är lugnt gumman, slappna av," hade jag gjort något som varit oförlåtligt.  
Erik trodde att jag var på väg att få ett slaganfall eller att jag skulle bryta ihop, det var därför han grep tag i mig.  
Om det nu vore så väl.  
Jag skäms över det, något otroligt, men jag var inte på väg att bryta ihop eller liknande, nej, om Erik bara kommit in i hallen någon sekund senare hade han inte hunnit stoppa mig från att kasta mig om Daniels hals och kyssa honom. Mina känslor för Daniel har aldrig varit oklara, varken för mig, honom eller Erik, men att jag skulle reagera så starkt på hans närvaro hade jag aldrig satsat på.

"Sanna, vi behöver prata."

Den rösten, ni skulle höra den. Eller se rysningana som sprider sig längs min rygg, gåshuden som drar fram över mina armar. Så maskulin, men samtidigt varsam.  
Som ni märker är att beskriva röster inte min starka sida.  
Men att jag ens försökte bevisar hur den påverkar mig, och det är sinnesjukt.  
Daniel måste ha tolkat min tystnad som ett tecken på att han skulle fortsätta, för helt plötsligt fyllde det underbara ljudet upp rummet igen:

"Du vet inte hur svårt det är för mig att vara så här egoistiskt, att inte tänka på ditt bästa, men det känns som det är nu jag verkligen måste kämpa för dig. Meningen var aldrig att stampa in här och förstöra ditt och Eriks liv, men du har rätten att veta om dina val, vad han än säger."

Han? Vem menar han? Finns det någon annan...

Gud, Erik!

Jag rodnande kraftigt, jag hade totalt glömt bort Erik under den korta minut som Daniel pratat, pratat! Jag hade glömt bort min man bara för att min ex man gjorde mig vimmelkantig. Plötsligt rörde han sig smidigt från dörröppningen och satte sig ner på sängkanten, alldeles intill mig. Hans händer tog tag i en av mina och höll den hårt mellan sina:

"I fyrtio år har jag vandrat runt här upp och ångrat mig varenda dag, varenda jävla dag, att jag inte såg bussen. Jag har aldrig trott att du frös upp och glömde bort att leva bara för att jag försvann, jag visste att möjligheten att du gifte om dig var stor. Och, om vi ska vara ärliga," han släppte greppet med den ena handen och lät den sakta smeka min kind," vem skulle inte vilja gifta sig med dig? Jag vill inte tvinga dig att välja, men samtidigt vill jag inte att du väljer honom heller. Är han den rätta för dig kan jag klara av det, men det vi har är något alldeles speciellt, och det vet du."

Han tystnade och tittade djupt in i mina ögon, som om orden inte räckte till. Jag var knappt medveten om att min hand föll ner i knäet på mig, för i nästa sekund hade Daniel lagt händerna på varsin av mina kinder.

"Det här har jag väntat på i fyrtio år."

Sakta särade han på läpparna och jag gjorde samma sak, som om jag följde hans rörelser. Vi lutade oss osäkert mot varandra, även om jag förstod att han ville det här lika mycket som jag. Lukten av hans andedräkt slog emot mig och mina knän hade förmodligen säckat ihop om jag inte hade suttit ner.  
Känslan av hans läppar mot mina var som rent morfin, allt annat runt oss försvann och en hunger vaknade till liv inom mig. Kyssandet räckte inte, jag vill ha mer, mycket mer. Nästan djuriskt slet jag tag i hans tröja och drog honom närmare, lät händerna slita upp de knappar som höll den förbaskade skjortan knäppt.  
Men så flög ett ansikte förbi min blick.  
Och jag slutade direkt.  
Erik.  
Jag kan inte göra så här mot Erik.  
Daniel förstod vad som hände när jag stelnade till under hans grepp och han ställde sig upp.

"Det är inte ditt fel."

Han vände sig inte om utan gick till dörrren och drog igen den försiktigt bakom sig.  
Antingen är inte mina känslor för Daniel så starka, utan jag är lika dålig som vilken vänsterprasslande fru som helst, färskt blod eggar upp alla.  
Eller så är Daniel verkligen den rätte för mig.  
Men Erik då?


	4. Chapter 4

**DETTA ÄR INGEN FICTION UTAN EN HELT EGEN HISTORIA MED KARAKTÄRER SOM JAG STÅR BAKOM. **

* * *

**Kapitel 4  
**

"Erik, jag vet inte riktigt hur jag ska säga det här ..."

Jag känner mig som en väldigt hemsk människa, fast jag egentligen inte är det. Jag gjorde dåliga val i livet, jag bröt mot regler och var inte alltid den trevligaste människan du kunde stöta på - men jag kan inte se mig själv som en dålig individ. Under mina två äktenskap var jag trogen, lyssnade när det behövdes och öppnade upp mitt innersta, gav både hjärta och själ till den man som jag älskade. Det finns stunder då jag bara vill lägga mig ner, gråta och be någon annan göra valet åt mig – men det är inte rättvist. Jag måste lista ut vad jag själv kommer trivas med, vem det är av Erik och Daniel som jag vill tillbringa evigheten med.

Nej, där ljög jag. Det finns inga tvivel om vem jag vill tillbringa min evighet med. Det jag måste klura ut är hur jag berättar för mannen som gav mig sina bästa år att han inte är den som mitt hjärta egentligen slår för.  
Eller, ja, slog för.  
Det finns inga fina ord som kan linda in det jag kommer bli tvungen att säga, men det finns en fördel som inte existerade innan vi båda dog. Under våra liv tror vi att vi har en begränsad tid att leva, att utforska världen, att bygga upp ett liv. Vi kan inte ha mer fel än så. Erik kommer ha flera tusen år på sig att hitta någon ny – han kommer aldrig att bli ensam för alltid. Är inte jag ett tydligt tecken på att vi är ämnade att älska fler än en enda människa? Skillnaden är hur starka känslorna blir, de kan vara för bara ett flyktigt ögonblick eller en evighet. Jag kan be om ursäkt för att jag slösat hans tid – även om jag aldrig kommer ångra den tid vi haft tillsammans – men min och Daniels kärlek måste ju tyda på att han också kan hitta någon bättre, vilket alla vill. För inte vill han leva med någon som har starkare känslor för någon annan, eller?

Trots att jag under mina år nere på jorden lyckades se solnedgången från en av Karibiens sandstränder slår inte ens den synen natthimlen som finns här i himlen. Avsaknaden av moln gör att det inte finns något som skymmer undan stjärnorna, och eftersom vi är högre upp ter de sig vara närmare. Jag faller alltid in i en filosofisk sinnesstämning när jag sitter utomhus och låter blicken vandra fram över den oändlighet som utspelade sig framför mig – för bor det inte en liten poet inom oss alla? Hursom, under mina jordår brukade jag surfa runt på internet och hitta citat om kärleken och livet som jag alltid bar med mig, som gav mig styrka. Och det var ett – av Shakespeare – som hjälpte mig nu. Under de första dagarna som Daniel var tillbaka – i alla fall under de få stunderna jag fick för mig själv – var jag rädd för att jag var så förtrollad av hans yttre, precis som i början av vårt förhållande, att jag mixtrade ihop genuina känslor med attraktion. Men så hörde jag en liten röst i mitt huvud – så som jag föreställde mig att Shakespeare lät i alla fall – som viskade ett av mina favoritcitat: "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Jag vet inte hur, men det citat var det som avgjorde allt. Visserligen är Daniel den vackraste mannen jag sett – men min kärlek är resultatet av hur hans personlighet påverkar mig. Inte hans yttre.

"... Erik, jag har bestämt mig. Jag älskar dig, det gör jag verkligen, men ..."

Jag tror på evig kärlek, jag gör verkligen det. Det tramsigaste jag vet är människor som påstår att man bara kan älska när man är tillräckligt gammal. Men vad är det för skitsnack? Vem säger egentligen att en fem-åring inte kan älska som en trettiosju-åring – och att krossat hjärta inte gör lika ont? I fem-åringens värld är den kärleken minst lika stark, även om denne trettiotvå år senare kommer inse att det kanske inte riktigt är så – men i fem-åringens värld är det just så. Det som förundrar mig är varför människor ser det som nödvändigt att lägga sig i. När jag tillsammans med min första pojkvän – ja, jag var fem – Tomas satt i sandlådan och våra mammor tittade på oss kunde de inte sluta fnittra och fälla kommentarer som: "Tänk vilken historia för barnbarnen sen; det är inte ofta man hittar sin blivande partner på en lekpark". Ungefär en timme senare när Tomas tog min hink – som jag nyss hade fyllt med sand – och jag fick litet av ett utbrott deklarerade han vårt förhållande som slut – jag var självklart helt förstörd. Men min mamma såg inte hur ont jag faktiskt hade då, för henne var det bara något att skratta åt och vifta bort – inte kunde en fem-åring älska. Men i min värld så var det höjden av kärlek, som ledde till höjden av smärta. Det här kan jag inte sluta tänka på, för jag vet att jag är Erik – hittills – störta och första kärlek. Inte för att jag vill ha den äran, han förtjänar någon bättre. Men allt jag vet är att den smärta som Tomas fick mig att känna inte kan mätas med den som Erik kommer få känna av nu. Det tär i mig att låta så självsäker, att förlusten av mig kan få honom att må så dåligt. Men den bittra sanningen är ingen annan, jag kan inte fortsätta leva i en lögn.

"... Jag klarar inte av det här. Det skulle inte vara rättvist mot dig att leva med mig längre. Tro inte att jag har tänkt igenom det här..."

Ljudet av en stol som välter når mina öron och jag tvingar mig själv att öppna ögonen. Erik står upp framför mig med ett vilt uttryck i ansiktet:

"Så jag har slösat bort mer än halva mitt liv med dig, hjälpt dig att komma över den där ... Den Där och tacken jag får är att du vänder ryggen åt mig så fort du kan?"

Jag vet att Daniel hör allt vi säger, speciellt då Erik tar i från tårna med att skrika ut all – vad jag tolkar det som – ilska. Det är inte mycket jag kan göra för att lugna ner honom eller mig, mina händer och ben darrar så kraftigt att jag inte ens tänker försöka resa mig upp, fast allt jag vill är att hålla om denna man framför mig, men allt jag har är ord:

"Allt jag kan säga är tack och förlåt Erik, tack för att du tillät mig vara en del av ditt ..."

Jag hann inte långt den här gången heller innan han börja skrika:

"Jag bryr mig fan inte om dina jävla ursäkter, du kan ta dem och stoppa upp dem i Den Därs ...," han hejdar sig och jag ser att han försöker hitta ord, ord som kan såra mig på det sätt som jag precis sårat honom," ... Tror du verkligen att du bara kan sitta där och med ett par ord göra allt bra igen? Om du ändå visste från första början att han var den rätte, varför lurade du då mig i flera år?"

"Jag hade ingen aning att det här skulle hända, annars hade jag aldrig, aldrig, tillåtit det att ske. Jag skäms för att behöva göra det här mot dig, men jag ångrar inte de år jag ..."

"Sluta!," nästan viskar han, vilket ger mig modet att möta hans blick," du behöver bara mer tid ska du se, så kommer du förstå att jag är den du ska vara med. Ja, så är det, du behöver bara lite mer tid så kommer allting bli bra igen..."

Jag reser mig plötsligt upp, lägger armarna kring hans hals och viskar mot hans eldfärgade hår:

"Det behövs ingen mer tid, jag ska inte slösa mer av din än vad jag redan har gjort."

Jag hör en uppgiven suck innan han svarar grötigt:

"Är du verkligen, verkligen, säker?"

Jag reagerar inte själv först, men tårarna börjar strömma ner för mina kinder. Eriks röst låter så sårad att jag vill sjunka ner genom marken och aldrig mer komma upp igen. Jag sårar inte bara Erik, utan jag förlorar även en av mina bästa vänner - och det känns som jag sitter i den där sandlådan igen.

'

När dörren slår igen sjunker jag ner på stolen igen, i alla fall vad jag tror. Om inte Daniel kommit in i rummet hade jag förmodligen satt mig ner på golvet, men han lyckas få tag i mig och lyfter mig till rätta. Hans händer vilar på mina axlar och kramar om dem, hans sätt att visa sitt stöd. Plötsligt slår en längtan efter mänsklig (om man nu kan kalla oss det) närhet till och jag reser mig upp – lite Bambilikt – och lägger armarna kring hans midja. Med huvudet lutande mot hans bröstkorg och hans lukt som letar sig fram till mig känner jag en liten lättnad och ett spår av lugn. Döden kanske blir bra – trots allt.  


* * *

  
**AN:** Det här är sista kapitlet jag lägger ut utan någon mer respons, är det någon som läser och vill ha nästa så säg till! 


End file.
